


307号房间（独英）

by InsanityCastasty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityCastasty/pseuds/InsanityCastasty
Summary: 年轻军官独与间谍副官英的故事，主独英含逆，大量肉。注意避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人类设定，非国设。  
> 无详实历史考据，军盲，只想开车。如与现实有偏差不必深究，一定是我错。  
> 主要CP：  
> 路德维希：20岁左右，管理新兵营，军衔为少校，利用亚瑟的间谍身份铲除异己，爱情观和爱国观冲突让他对情人的态度十分强硬，后期会有好转。  
> 亚瑟：路德维希的副官兼情人，是个间谍，和路德相互利用。  
> 副CP：  
> 弗朗索瓦丝：地下抵抗组织成员，是个优秀的女间谍，在柏林经营一间酒吧。  
> 基尔伯特：传统容克军人，重视荣誉，鄙视小胡子。非常宠弟弟但有时宠爱的方式不太对。

每个周一上午，在搞定营房内大小事务之后亚瑟都要去行政楼的307号房间报到。秩序井然的回形走廊上，文员们三两成群使用德语快速地交谈。亚瑟每次路过时都会放慢脚步听一听她们的谈话，大部分时间都是些无聊的内容，促使他驻足的不过是身为间谍的职业习惯。

“日安！”一个梳着麻花辫的姑娘向他打了声招呼，他以流利的德语问候回去。也许是笑容堆过头，他感到面部肌肉僵硬得快要痉挛了。

终于，他来到走廊尽头的最后一个房间，也是他此行的目的地：307号。

“进来。”回应敲门的是一声冷淡的男低音。亚瑟推门进去，行了个标准的军礼，开始每周的汇报——这是做给外面的人看。  
路德维希，这是他顶头上司的名字。在这个战火纷飞的年代，能被派来青年营这种安逸后方的家伙都有着显赫的背景，多半是个父辈军功卓绝的世家子弟。出身平民阶层的亚瑟对贵族一向没什么好感。尽管如此，他还是要忍住厌恶与之打交道。  
“可以了，把门关上。”  
然后，随着男人的一句话他将门关紧、上锁，在窗帘拉得密不透风的办公室里，一件件地脱去身上的制服——这是做给面前这个人看。

“你接受得很快，这样也好，节省我们双方的时间。”路德维希满意地点点头，叫他光着身子转了一圈。亚瑟照做，觉得自己就像八音盒上只要转动弹簧就会转圈唱歌的塑料小人，简直蠢毙了。  
不知是因为窗户透风还是屋内火炉不够旺，他的身体在不由自主地发抖。

“过来，在我脚边趴下。”  
亚瑟没动，被他整齐叠放在门口的上衣口袋里藏着一把袖珍手枪，他开始考虑是否应该一枪崩了这个混球一了百了。  
“想要就快一点，过了这段时间就要等一个星期之后了，你知道时效的重要性吧？”  
亚瑟咬牙切齿地丢下衣服，满脸不乐意地在军官脚边的地毯上四肢着地趴了下去，活像一只没毛的哈巴狗。  
丝质手套包裹的手指从他敏感的颈后抚摸到脊梁骨，隐约透过的体温与他冰冷的皮肤相摩擦，让亚瑟起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他得在心里默念一万遍职业操守才能忍住不跳起来打爆这小子的狗头。不错，尽管路德维希已经坐上了军官的位置，年纪也却没多大，就算用精心修饰的外表掩住了稚气，却依然有很多天真的念头。这对间谍工作来说是件好事，对亚瑟本人就不一定了。  
路德维希养过好几条狗，此时此刻他的抚摸就和摸一条乖顺的猎犬没有任何区别，这对亚瑟的尊严无疑是一种折辱，而这混蛋显然乐在其中。

“你能来我很高兴，说明我对你的猜测是正确的。我看人一向很准。”路德维希侃侃而谈，他弯下腰，托起亚瑟的下巴，用那双仿佛穿透人心的冰蓝色眸子在亚瑟身上来回审视，“你的样貌虽然符合上头对雅利安人种的基本特征，却有种微妙的不协调感。虽然你的德语说得很好，却给我很刻意的感觉。也许其他人认为这是你受过良好的教育的缘故，可在我看来，这就是你在外披着的文明伪装，本质上你就是条野狗，逼急了什么事都干得出来。”

亚瑟仿佛被人扒了一层皮，在成为间谍之前他是老家出了的不良青年，抢劫、偷盗，活得和一条野狗没什么两样。如今他精心模仿来的伪装被人一眼识破，心里当然不是滋味。

“你的眼里有敌意，看来我又说对了。放心吧，我还要你陪我玩一段时间。”道貌岸然的混蛋托着他的下巴，拍了拍自己的大腿示意，“上来趴好，我要检查一下上次的伤愈合没有。”

如果亚瑟是只猫，现在已经炸着毛吓得满屋逃窜了。路德维希没有给他拒绝的机会。这家伙力气很大，一下就把他提了起来摆成趴卧的姿势，亚瑟想挣扎却被一只手按住了腰眼根本使不上力气，只好光溜溜地趴在一个男人腿上，任人玩弄自己的屁股。  
冰凉的液体滴下来顺着天然沟壑流进股间，路德维希脱下手套，拨开亚瑟的两片臀瓣，手指挤入唯一的入口触摸内壁进行检查。上一次，他把一只满是棱角的硬质纸团塞入这里，以惩罚亚瑟激烈的反抗行为。他不关心那只纸团是怎么带着血被取出的，最后去了谁的手里。他只想知道现在亚瑟的状态是否能够接受另一次进入。

亚瑟咬紧牙关忍住侵入的的异样感。那混蛋的指尖似乎在刻意挑起他的情欲，不仅仅是伸进去而已，还把他身体里面摸了个遍。当路德的指头在他身体里直接调转方向，蹭过某个令人全身酥麻的位置时，他差点咬断了自己的舌头。

“很好，看来你不止性格像，体质也很像野狗。”  
亚瑟没有精力反驳这句话，因为在他趴伏的位置上可以明显感觉到有个东西正在变热，正好顶着他的肚子，而他的也正精神，在路德维希的裤子面料上拖出一道长长的水痕。

“事先提醒，你可以弄脏我的裤子，但最好不要弄脏桌上的文件，那是要呈给参谋部的机密。”

说着，亚瑟发现天地一转，他被那个道貌岸然的混球以抱小孩撒尿的姿势拢进怀里，面对着的就是那份文件。

他妈的个变态，老子咒你不得好死……  
心里疯狂咒骂的亚瑟没有忘记自己受这份罪的动机，在身后那人对他上下其手的时候抓紧时间记住那份文件上的重要内容。除了这份之外，还有其他的。他才不在乎那个已经解开皮带，正准备把几把捅进他屁眼里的家伙是否允许他继续乱翻。分神的结果就是当路德硕大的龟头挤入他那狭窄、饱受摧残的肠道时，他控制不住呻吟叫出了声。婉转、暧昧、又色情，把他自己都吓了一跳。  
隔壁就是文员办公的地方，打字机发出的噪音足以掩盖他们在做着的任何事，但亚瑟的羞耻心还是让他掩住嘴巴免得发出更丢人的声音。他们的姿势让路德能够进得足够深入，几乎要捅破亚瑟的肠子。路德维希像是得到了新玩具的孩子一样，在进入后没有急着开始，而是好奇地按压起亚瑟的肚子，在某个部分发现了明显隆起的硬物。意识到他在做什么的亚瑟恨不得一头撞死。  
没错，路德维希的性器不仅将他完全撑开，还挤开了腹腔内盘绕的肠子，在他的腹膜底下跃跃欲试。亚瑟的左手被强行牵引着覆在隆起的那块皮肤上，在随之而来的交合中，诚实地用掌心感知着每一次直插到底的冲击。这个混蛋不但侵犯着亚瑟的肠道，还要他清楚地知道自己是怎样被彻底刺穿的。他的身体不受控制地颤抖着，他不是传统观念的信徒，不如说他的思想从来都走在叛逆的道路上，饶是如此路德维希的做法也超出了他的认知，只觉得像头任人解剖的小白鼠，在恐慌和快感的双重压迫下头皮发麻。  
没过一会儿，他就差点撑不住从桌子上掉下去。路德一直拢着他的腰，见状扳着他的肩膀让他半躺在自己身上。亚瑟汗湿的裸背与他胸前的金属扣饰激烈摩擦，他甚至怀疑自己会被扣饰的锐角划出血来。  
对方是个年轻气盛的小伙子，亚瑟不知道他打算搞多久，下半身酸痛酥麻酥麻几乎不是自己的，与路德维希的每一次交合都让他觉得自己会被操死在这个位置上。现在他只要稍微偏偏头就可以碰到德国人每天精心修饰的脸，然而除了闻到剃须膏和肥皂的气味以外，他只能听见对方的呼吸声，并感觉到对方洒在自己颈后的炽热吐息。  
这个讨人厌的家伙做爱时一句话也不说，仿佛之前那个喜欢长篇大论的军官只是他的孪生兄弟。亚瑟恍惚中觉得这个特质很好，值得保持。他可不想在被操得晕头转向时还得顾着纸一样薄的自尊心去反驳。  
幸好，路德维希还有一个好特质就是极端守时。半小时的午休时间就是他胡作非为的尽头。在布谷鸟钟的报时响起的同时，他就是放开了对亚瑟的钳制，将他推到一边，背过身去用手解决了剩余的情欲。  
“回营房去。周五之前替我把门口那本书交给基尔伯特，顺便转告他，下次再送这种奇奇怪怪的东西过来我就直接去父亲面前一件一件揭发他干过的好事。”  
亚瑟以最快的速度穿上衣服，从没觉得这件制服如此亲切过。他拾起门口被丢到角落的那本软皮册子，招呼都没打就逃出门去。文件上的内容他已经深深记在脑子里，剩下的只有尽快将珍贵的情报送回祖国，至于这本册子——他好奇地翻开看了一眼，只是一本口味奇特的黄书而已。亚瑟翻了个白眼，想到也许这本册子就是自己遭罪的源头，就对那个叫基尔伯特的军官没一点好印象。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室口交和圣诞邀约

路德维希不总是待在他的办公室里。实际上，他一周只回来一次，处理日常事务。随后就会离开去做别的。有时是为了外交，有时是去做些私事。

每周固定的那段时间也不完全是用来性交。他的魔鬼上司还会丢给他一本书，叫他朗读指定章节的内容，熟练背诵，否则就要受到惩罚……

当然，是肉体上的惩罚。  
亚瑟发觉这个德国人除了性癖恶劣之外还算有点人性，只是弄得他腰酸背痛，偶尔因为技术问题弄出点血，是不治也能好的程度。可这家伙偏偏喜欢找些冠冕堂皇的理由，硬要给他里面上药，每次都让他难堪到恨不得钻进地缝里，性格的恶劣程度可见一斑。

亚瑟对他给的情报也并不是百分百信任，到手后会进行二次甄别，免得被人利用还帮人数钱。

某一天，不知是谁泄露消息，几个同志在街头遭到围堵，两人死于枪杀。  
他怒气冲冲地质问路德怎么回事。这个金发混蛋却说：“我送情报给你们是看在共同利益的份上，并非义务。如果你的朋友出了什么事，应该先反思内部是否出了叛徒，而不是来问本就站在对立面的我。”  
“不过，”他话锋一转，接道，“我倒是猜得到谁在为难柏林的地下组织，快到圣诞节了，某些人也开始为业绩发愁了吧。”  
“我不喜欢那个家伙。他在波兰搞过几场屠杀，那座城早已攻克，剩下的只有老弱病残。这种行为竟能得到上头的嘉许，简直是对前线将士的侮辱。”  
亚瑟不知道他说这句话是出自真心还是假意。一个德国人占着公职，私底下却说着和叛国没什么区别的话，完全打破了他关于“德国人都是一丘之貉”的观念。可这关他什么事，最好都去内斗死绝了才好。亚瑟胡思乱想的当口，那个还没死绝的德国佬的一句话让他差点被自己的口水呛死过去。  
那家伙用戴着手套的手指触碰亚瑟的嘴唇，在近到几乎要吻上彼此的距离道出恶魔的低语：“如果你用刚才骂过我的那张嘴为我做一次合格的口交，我就把那家伙的全部信息给你。”

接下来的故事就很简单了，亚瑟再次脱得赤条条，像条鱼一样枕在路德的大腿上，以及其别扭的姿势侧身含住他的东西。活动空间受限，他只能晃动脖子去吞吐那个该死的、散发着腥味儿的玩意，没过多久肩颈肌肉酸痛得几乎让他动不了。  
金发恶魔大发慈悲让亚瑟改换姿势，跪坐在他两腿之间，却用军靴的鞋尖踩住了亚瑟的小兄弟。他随时可以像踩熄烟头一样，轻轻松松地让亚瑟下半辈子成为一个废人。意识到这点的亚瑟一动也不敢动，却听到恶魔催促他：“我没允许你停下。还有，多用用舌头。”

等你没有利用价值了，老子就剁掉你的臭鸡巴。亚瑟狠狠地想，他还要再给这混蛋几枪，把他马蜂窝一样的尸体丢下臭水沟去，让老鼠啃个稀巴烂。

也许是技术太糟，亚瑟双手嘴巴并用，又摸又舔，使尽浑身解数也没让对方射出来。  
路德维希叹了口气，他让亚瑟去宽大的办公桌上躺好，亚瑟不明所以地照办了，以为还会像以前一样用下面承受对方的欲望。路德走到办公桌前，摆弄了一下他的位置，让亚瑟的头悬在半空找不到支点。亚瑟累死了，脖子痛，脑袋放松地自然下垂。他的喉结毫无保留地伸展开来，脖子与胸膛呈给对方一个完美的弧线，让德国人能够掰开他的嘴巴，长驱直入，甚至一下子就捅到了喉咙口。条件反射让他马上起了呕吐反应。  
“一个善意的提醒——以你现在的姿势，呕吐物会直接涌进鼻腔造成窒息，你的食道又被我堵着。”那混蛋甚至有心情给他讲人体结构的基本常识，“为了你自己的小命，好好忍住了。”  
亚瑟捏紧了拳头，然而很快他就没有闲暇去想怎么报复这个家伙了。德国人的阴茎在几次撞击之后似乎找到了门路，他感觉到那根东西在他嗓子眼前像条蚯蚓一样晃动了几下，竟然突破了狭窄的通道，捅进更为狭小的空间。

亚瑟这次连吐都吐不出来了，他本以为德国人已经把他操透了，再怎么折腾也不会有什么新花样。而现在他的喉管却成了第二个供人泄欲的小穴。真他吗的丧气！

另一边，路德维希也没多少余裕。他只想试试能否真的利用食道做爱，当真的进去之后，过分紧致的通道让他很难坚持。与肠道不同，以前他从屁股操进去时，亚瑟的小穴会缠住他的根部，柔软的肠道只会包裹住他的东西，而不是从肥硕的顶端开始每一寸都紧紧地夹着。他开始缓缓移动，随之而来的快感难以言喻。他甚至有个荒唐的念头，想一口气操到胃里去。解剖学知识在情欲催生的幻想面前不值一提。  
然而他高估了自己，也高估了亚瑟的承受能力。在一次本能的呕吐反应到来之际，亚瑟的喉咙骤然抽紧，将他夹得直接射在亚瑟的食管里。

他看到亚瑟咳嗽着从桌子上滚了下来，趴在地毯上干呕。眼泪弄湿了整张脸，呛咳出来的白色精液从嘴角挂下。路德的手抬了一下，有一瞬间他想问对方是否还好，旋即又觉得这句话很蠢，硬生生咽回肚子里，又恢复了平时那种冷淡的态度。

“今天就到这里吧。”他说，跨过亚瑟狼狈的躯体从桌上取走一张信笺，用工整的印刷体字母在上面写下几个名字，以便识别，“拿着这张名单去档案室，你可以用我的名义询问这些人的身份信息。如果问你目的，就说我打算在圣诞节邀请他们来家里做客。”  
信笺纸递到亚瑟面前，他伸手去抓，纸张又倏地抽了回去。

你他妈逗狗呢？  
亚瑟怒目而视，正好对上了德国人打趣的眼神。  
“先把你自己弄干净，我可不想再写一遍。”  
那一瞬间亚瑟只想扼住这混蛋的脖子将他就地掐死。

“以及，我也想邀请你来我家过圣诞节，没别的意思，算是一个友善的邀约。你不愿意可以不来，我不会为这件事找你的麻烦。”

“到手了。”亚瑟找机会回到了和盟军谍报组织碰头的地方，把拿到的资料交给了“老板娘”。弗朗索瓦丝——一个集所有成熟女性魅力于一身的女性间谍，她是法国人，巴黎沦陷后她就毅然加入了自由派的谍报机构活跃起来。她是个老手，经过她的安排，每一封情报都可以顺利到达它们该去的地方。她和亚瑟关系不错，同样身处敌人环绕的糟糕环境之下，很容易产生一种奇妙的感情。就连生性多疑的亚瑟都承认，弗朗索瓦丝的魅力足以使任何一个人对她表示信任，无论男女。

“亚瑟，圣诞节你有安排了吗？”  
算上金发恶魔的诡异邀约，这是他第二次被人问及圣诞节的安排了。亚瑟头疼得要命，他想过军官的聚会上一定有值得挖掘的东西。可他又实在不想主动接近路德维希。为了屁股着想他也最好没事就离他远远的，越远越好。

弗朗索瓦丝看出他犹豫：“那就是没有安排，亚蒂不如到姐姐这边来玩呀？德国人过节喜欢开派对，姐姐这儿还有老相识想介绍给你认识呢。”

亚瑟现在见到军官模样的人就胃痛。然而，只要没有节操威胁，人模狗样的德国佬他还应付得来。于是，圣诞节当天他满怀希望地起了个大早，把自己收拾得干净得体，制服熨得一丝褶皱都没有。到了弗朗索瓦丝的住处，那女人见他穿着制服大叫着煞风景之类的话，丢给他一套正装，说是从朋友那借来的让他试试合不合身。亚瑟只好把制服留下，换了一身正装。觉得只要再给他配副眼镜就是活脱脱一个银行职员。

两人一起上了辆出租车，朝着市郊方向前进。

弗朗索瓦丝一路上都在谈她那个朋友的事，大夸特夸。据她所言，她的那个朋友不但为她提供了住处，还是个拥有国际人道主义精神的好人。  
“就是我们平时去的那间酒吧。”她附在亚瑟耳边小声说。亚瑟表示惊奇，在这个年代给敌国间谍提供落脚点要冒着连累全家的风险。他认为有必要去见这个人一面。

到了地方亚瑟才了解到他参加的是一个怎样规模的聚会。各色人等都聚集在一座城堡式的庄园里，长条桌上摆的是从占领区掠夺而来的饮食美酒。德国人在酒桌之间寒暄碰杯。  
一个管家模样的中年人在门口迎接，他好像认识弗朗索瓦丝。  
“大少爷在等您呢。”  
“能否劳您带路，我带了一个朋友想介绍给他认识。”  
“这边请。”  
管家在前面开路，弗朗索瓦丝挽着亚瑟的胳膊熟练地在人群中穿行，仿佛她那条累赘的大裙摆和细高跟鞋是空气做的一样毫无重量。很快，他们就见到了传说中具有国际人道主义精神的大好人。

——基尔伯特。

妈的。  
亚瑟脑中第一反应是他被卖了。  
为什么是基尔伯特？！那个偷偷给金发恶魔送黄书的没谱哥哥能做出什么好事？

“真巧啊，你的这位朋友我也认识。”基尔伯特露出一个意味深长的坏笑，“上次还要麻烦你送东西过来，真是不好意思。我弟弟平时受你不少照顾，辛苦你了。”  
亚瑟也笑了，皮笑肉不笑的那种。他在琢磨打断对方的鼻梁是否会引起骚动。  
“怎么会，我还要多谢长官提拔。” 一个字一个字，说得咬牙切齿。  
“我和她有事要谈，少陪了。如果你要找路茨可以去阳台附近碰碰运气，那家伙很孤僻不喜欢人多的地方。”  
亚瑟点点头，心里想着一定要离客人稀疏的区域远一点。  
“哦，对了！”弗朗索瓦丝突然想起什么，提着裙子快步回到亚瑟这边提醒道，“你可别喝酒，你要是喝醉了干出什么蠢事我可保不了你！”说完，她又一路小碎步笑靥如花地走了。

亚瑟怀疑这圣诞节就是个圈套，不管他乐意还是不乐意，这个圣诞节他都得在金发恶魔的眼皮子底下受罪。想通了这一层他倒释然了，与其浪费时间犯愁还不如吃个痛快。反正他是受到正式邀请的客人。不能喝酒还不能吃东西吗？  
就这样，他开始享受美妙的夜晚。他还听到了一些关于官员被刺杀的流言蜚语。令人安心的是，这帮人对此已经见怪不怪了，再加上死掉的家伙人缘并不好，不过拿出来作为酒桌上的谈资罢了。  
他找了个靠近舞池的地方，手上拿着一杯香槟做做样子。琥珀色的澄净液体就在眼前却不能享用，多少让他惆怅。那可是普通人一辈子都见不到的高级法国香槟啊。  
“唉……”

“你酒品不好？”  
就在他叹气的当口，熟悉的男低音在亚瑟身后响起，吓得他差点把手中的酒杯丢出去。  
亚瑟转身，金发恶魔就在他面前，身上没穿平时那身制服，但还是一样风格，领结扎得像固定上去的一样，工整到让人觉得刻板的地步。亚瑟不知道该怎么解释，说他其实不想来？他可不觉得惹恼这家伙对自己有好处。还不如将错就错。  
“你什么时候在我背后的？”  
“你一进门我就注意到了，好像你并不愿意见到我，从刚才起你的活动范围就离阳台很远。”这魔鬼读心的本事一如既往地强。  
亚瑟没什么好说的了，他还剩一个挡箭牌，就是这家伙亲口说过不会在这事上为难他。虽然他打心底觉得这是幻觉，却总是不由自主地把他归到言出必行的那一类。  
“跟我来，带你去个地方。”  
亚瑟不是很想跟去。然而路德维希已经转身走出了几步，还回头望了他一眼。亚瑟咬咬牙迎了上去。

路德带着他渐渐远离了人声嘈杂的区域。穿过几道走廊，最后在一扇房门前驻足。  
“这里是我藏酒的地方。因为我醉酒后会做傻事，基尔伯特就把仓库腾出来给我喝酒用。”路德维希第一次为他的行为作出了解释，“他不过是想笑话我，这地方隔音很好，但我除了定期打扫外一次也没进去过。没想到今天能派上用场。”

他侧过身腾出位置让亚瑟进去。和他说的一样，屋内打扫得很干净，但没什么人气，只有一排酒架和一套桌椅。如果不是酒架上的家伙看上去都很高级，简直和个牢房单间没什么区别。

“想喝什么自己拿，过一会儿我回来接你。”  
“什、你不打算做点什么吗？”亚瑟习惯被害了，突然有了好待遇让他有点找不着北，愚蠢的的疑问脱口而出，问完的下一秒就恨不得把自己的舌头咬掉。  
路德维希的脸上第一次出现那么明显的惊讶，也许还有点高兴的成分，但很快就被掩盖起来了，亚瑟拿不准。  
“你想让我留下？”路德维希反问。  
“不，不想！我只是随便问问。”亚瑟连忙摆手，“你知道我，喝醉不符合我的职业操守。你的好意我还是心领……唔？！”忽然间眼前唯一的光线来源被挡住了，他的嘴唇碰到两片柔软的东西，略有些干。这都无关紧要，就算他是个瞎子也能清楚地知道那是什么，他就是不能接受！路德维希竟然在光天化日之下和他接吻！！  
路德维希不高兴的情绪已经肉眼可辨了，他就是头被人踩了尾巴的狮子，用一贯的强硬语气命令道：“在这待着，不到时间你就别想出去。”  
他好像知道自己失态了，下意识想去压低帽檐，还因为穿着和平时不一样的正装摸了个空。亚瑟觉得他看上去挺滑稽的。  
“你可以相信我。这里是我家。”

他听见对方这么说，然后关上了门。


	3. 3

在门的另一头，路德维希在走廊上驻足许久，最终长叹一声回到喧闹的宴会大厅。他就算听不见也能想象得出亚瑟会在里边怎么骂他。心情低落，也是罪有应得。  
他刚一踏进俗世门槛，基尔伯特就告别了他那位美丽的舞伴迎了上来。  
“怎么愁眉苦脸的，你的小朋友呢？”  
“喝多了，我找了个房间让他自己待着。”  
基尔伯特饶有兴趣地打量着自己的亲弟弟：“不过是个玩具，你至于低沉成这样？”  
“我没有把他当玩具！”路德维希压低嗓音抗议，他们之间的对话太敏感，引起别人的注意并不是个好主意。  
“我可没看出来，你和保安处的那群人越来越像了。”对基尔伯特来说，拿弟弟和保安处的秘密警察类比是种很严厉的批评，“告诉我你是怎么想的，路茨。别什么都不肯说。”  
“……”路德维希低下头，一缕金发从额角垂下，他抬手顺了三次才把那缕头发重新理了回去。宴会离他们很遥远。他能看到弗朗索瓦丝给自己找了个新的舞伴，在会场中央的舞池中踏着明快的节奏起舞。  
“我在做很糟的事，我会让你和父亲失望。父亲一直教导我们要爱国、忠于职守，我一条也没有做到。”  
基尔伯特眯起眼睛，他开始猜到有些变故和弟弟有关联：“父亲的教导没有问题，你的思维太死板了，有时爱国和忠君并不是一回事。”  
路德维希沉吟半晌，继续道：“也许吧，可我就是原谅不了自己。”  
基尔伯特冷笑：“说什么呢，你是最有资格干这事的人。想想万一他们发现你和男人搞在一起会发生什么？集中营或阉割，选一个吧。”  
“我很清楚，我是个异类，我生下来就和别人不一样。”  
“你是我弟弟。”基尔伯特叹气，“我就说不应该把你一直关在家里，只和书打交道根本不行，你太理想主义了。人是自私的生物，为自己活着没什么不对。你喜欢谁就应该告诉他，为你们的未来规划，然后好好活着。”  
“我会以叛徒的身份死去。或者如所有人期望的那样，死在某个战场上。”路德维希阴郁地说道，“别误会，我可没有和这个帝国共存亡的想法。我只是就事论事。这里是我的故土，可他是英国人，他不应该被埋在莱茵河畔的烂泥里。”  
“可这和你把他当耗子一样耍有什么关系呢？”  
“我……我没什么底气。我觉得只要松开对他的钳制，他就会用枪指着我的鼻子，或者亲手把我扔到保安处去。对他来说我只是个喜欢窝里斗的德国佬。那我还不如就让他保持这个想法。”  
基尔伯特笑了，他知道弟弟没什么安全感，却没想到他会用这么笨拙的方式处理感情问题。他笑得上气不接下气，在路德维希疑惑又恼火的目光中用力捏住对方的肩膀，说：“别担心，尽管把想法都和你的小朋友说清楚，要是他敢——我是说，要是他真的不喜欢你，到时出了什么事哥哥都能帮你摆平，有什么好担心的呢？你说的情况如果真有可能发生，我也决不允许那种人做我的弟媳。你就当瞎了眼，没什么大不了的。”  
“哥哥……！”  
基尔伯特叫来侍者，给弟弟硬灌了一整杯的白葡萄酒，在众目睽睽之下从宴会厅里托着他的肩膀，绑架一样地把他带了出去。  
“快把你该办的事情办完，别拖了，时间不等人。”


End file.
